Hai sensō (guerra del grial)
by o0 Viech 0o
Summary: despues de la quinta guerra por el grial. 7 nuevos magos se enfrentan por alcanzar la fama y la gloria pero solo uno de ellos saldra victorioso en la cual una chica de 17 años participara encontra de su voluntad. misterio, accion, amor, muerte, y viejos enemigos se encontran en esta guerra por el santo grial


Capitulo 1: El comienzo

_Allí los muertos no reviven…_

_Allí n o pueden recuperar cosas perdidas, nunca más…_

_Incluso el milagro mas grande solo puede afectar a los vivos…_

_._

_._

_._

Era una noche calmada, la ciudad de Tokio reposaba en un sepulcral silencio, un silencio que abrumaría a cualquiera y es que esa noche dos entes terminarían por fin la batalla que los había estado eludiendo desde que inicio todo.

Esa noche esos dos entes se reunirían en la estación del metro para dar inicio y fin a todo y decretar quien es el ganador de aquella sangrienta pelea.

-cuanto tiempo, poseedor de la espada maldita-hablo un chico de pelo rubio el cual vestía con una playera naranja oscura, pantalón negro y zapatos cafés-no me digas que me has echado de menos.

-…-un chico de pelo naranja no dijo nada el cual vestía un traje y camisa negra al igual que sus zapatos y una gabardina de color verde tabaco.

-eres un tipo maleducado, al no contestarme-le dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo contrario el cual los dividía las vías del metro.

El chico de cabello anaranjado lo empezó a seguir desde su lado sin perdelo de vista.

-en tres días kuchiki rukia estará muerta-le volvió a decir- mi maestro no va a interferir, solo quiere verte morir…- dijo mientras se detenía y le mostraba un frasco con un contenido liquido el cual brillaba.

El peli naranjo se sorprendió al ver aquel frasco.

Si lo quieres, intenta cogerlo- le dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin moverse, solo paso un momento hasta que el metro paso entre ellos nublándoles la vista a los dos.

Mientras pasaba el metro se notaba que el chico rubio pasó de su ropa ordinaria a una armadura dorada brillante y con dos espadas colgadas en sus hombros.

Al igual el peli naranjo cambio su atuendo a un kimono negro y una alabarda negra con vendas blancas remplazando el mago de esta. El chico cargo una ola de energía negra para después lanzarse contra su rival…

.

.

.

.

_3 meses antes_

_A llegado m i sentencia de muerte…_

En un cementerio una chica de baja estatura se encontraba bajo un paraguas ya que en esas fechas las tormentas golpeaban con dureza al país y bajo sus pies se encontraban dos tumbas.

-hoy… es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre y mi hermano mayor-se dijo así misma leyendo los nombres. Kuchiki byakuya y kuchiki sojun.

Supongo que es una auto-afirmación… tengo una naturaleza terrible… huraña, cobarde… estúpida, consentida.

Y además… la incapacidad de una chica normal…- se dijo mientras agarraba a una paloma enjaulada al igual que tomaba un cuchillo y lo ponía en el cuello del animal…

Esta mañana he vuelto a fallar a la hora de seguir las enseñanzas de mi padre. Por lo tanto, tengo que pagarlo con sangre- recordó mientras veía su dedo vendado y saber que no fue capaz de asesinar al animal.

Lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu familia-escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos, y ver que era uno de los amigos de su padre era un hombre rubio con gabardina negra al igual que sus zapatos y pantalón con listón blanco que rodeaba su cuello el cual sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas- pero él se quedó a un solo paso de la verdad…

Vete por favor- le interrumpió abruptamente la chica.

Esta noche van a ser ocho años de eso-persiguió el sujeto-vas a ser capaz de reanudar la batalla pero, ¿Por qué no te has preparado?

-Yo… no quiero involucrarme con el santo grial-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El destino esta por encima de todo-le dijo el sujeto y mientras se acercaba a su oído le susurro-no se puede escapar.

.

.

.

Nunca voy a convertirme en uno de ellos- grito la chica acostada en su cama y cubierta por sus sabanas-¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No puedo!

¡No quiero ver a mi hermano! ¡Ya no es mi hermana!

Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta por las ventanas de su casa entraron unos lobos que se lanzaron hacia la chica, pero ella en un ágil movimiento los esquivos y conjuraba su magia de hielo lanzándoles varias astillas de hielo matando a los animales.

La chica espantada salió corriendo de su habitación pero…

¿Ah? ¿Qué hace señorita?- hablo un tipo el cual estaba para en frente de ella el cual tenía el pelo rubio y una armadura dorada.

¡Fuera de aquí! Grito mientras lanzaba sus astillas de hielo al sujeto pero él los destruyo con una de sus espadas provocando una explosión lanzando a la chica contra la pared.

Uy. La magia de hielo es muy rara en estos días-le dijo mientras veía como unas pequeñas partes de su espada se congelaban-que lastima.

La chica volvió a lanzar sus astillas volviendo a provocar una explosión la cual aprovecho para salir corriendo hacia la sala principal de su hogar. Cuando llego congelo la puerta para sellarla pero eso no funciono ya que el sujeto la destruyo lanzando a la chica.

El tipo rubio se acercó lentamente hacia la chica para después agarrarla de los cabellos y verla a los ojos.

Ayúdame… padre-pedía mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos…

.

.

.

.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy este fic podría decirse que es una adaptación de fate/stay naight y fate zero y pues yo solo usare dos personajes de el anime de fate y los demás serán sacados de mi cabecita que con el tiempo si es que este fic sale a flote los conocerán y bueno por favor dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios o sugerencias.

Y por si se lo pregunta soy hombre :D


End file.
